


Dragons Love Treasure

by purplegertie



Series: Dragons Love Treasure [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Dragon!Jared, Dragons, Human!Jensen, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, eating non-food objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegertie/pseuds/purplegertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a dragon and his dragonsmate enjoy eating much more treasure than is probably good for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Love Treasure

Dragons love treasure. Everyone knows this. Jensen knew it from childhood; now, two years with Jared have acquainted him intimately with the gold-lust of dragons. Gloating over his treasure is Jared's very favorite pasttime, possibly excepting flying with Jensen on his back, although Jensen has his doubts about that. 

Thus, when Jared shoves him awake with his snout one morning and announces that they were going to pile all of Jared's treasure in the middle of the cave, Jensen doesn't think to ask why. Which isn't to say he doesn't complain. "I just got the coats of armor organized last week! By region and everything!"

"I told you that was silly," Jared says – or roars, kind of, because when it comes to volume dragons really only have _loud_ and _louder_. 

"It's _cool_ ," Jensen protests. "And now I'll have to do it all again."

Jared's sides shake with that deep grumbling laugh that so alarmed Jensen when he first heard it, all those months ago. "No, you won't," Jared says.

"What, you're going to do it for me?" Jensen isn't convinced Jared even realizes that regions have different armor. He'd have thought with all that love of treasure, dragons would be more _interested_ in it, but not Jared. If it's shiny and heavy, Jared wants it. And once he has it, he'll lie on it and sniff it and make that sound that Jensen privately thinks of as a purr, and then Jared will dump it on a pile of other shiny, heavy things and forget about it.

Which is a crying shame, as far as Jensen's concerned.

Still, he collects the rings from the shelves and crannies where he's labeled them and puts them on the floor of the main cavern, just in time for Jared to completely cover them with dragon-armfuls of crowns and armor and swords in scabbards. Jared drags the bags of coins in next, bags as big as Jensen and many times as heavy.

Finally, it's all there: Jared's entire hoard. It makes an impressive pile; it's almost as tall as Jared himself. And Jensen has to admit, the sheer mass of all those precious metals and sparkling gemstones appeals to a certain something in him. "Now what?" he asks.

It takes a while for Jared to answer; treasure glints in his eyes. Finally he says, "Now we eat it."

"...What?"

Jared takes an intricately molded crown in his front teeth and tosses his head back. The crown drops down his throat as smoothly as a goat.

Jensen gapes. "What the hell?"

Jared doesn't answer, maybe didn't even hear him. He crunches the torso of a suit of armor between his teeth, and he swallows it.

Louder this time, Jensen yells, "What the hell, Jared?"

Jared peers down at him. "What?"

"What are you _doing_?"

"Dragons have to eat treasure to grow, you know. Why do you think we want it so badly?"

"...Because it's pretty?"

"Because it's lunch." _Silly_ , his tone clearly implies.

"But..." _Priceless treasure_ , Jensen wants to say. _Irreplaceable cultural artifacts. SHINY GOLD THINGS._ But it doesn't matter. Once Jared latches onto something, with his mind or his teeth, there's no getting it away from him. A little dazed at the prospect of all those hard-won acquisitions disappearing down Jared's throat, Jensen wanders away. It's only once he's outside the cave that he realizes they piled up the jeweled swords with the rest of the treasure. He doesn't have anything to polish.

Still, he keeps himself away for the better part of an hour before his curiosity gets to be too much. He makes his way back to the main cavern. As he approaches, he hears clanking. Also grunting. He picks up his pace.

The pile of treasure is half the size it was when he left. And Jared... well, Jared is not _twice_ the dragon he was. Still. "Jared, you're _huge_."

Jared swallows whatever piece of treasure he'd been swallowing. "I know," he says smugly, twisting his head around to glance at his belly. It bulges visibly, and not quite round, the odd corners of Jared's meal poking unevenly in places against his skin.

"Can you even move?"

"Of course I can," Jared says, affronted. He arches his back – or he tries to. His belly stays where it is, flat against the floor. Jensen starts to laugh. He can't help it. "I can so move," Jared insists. He digs his tremendous claws into the stone floor, and he shuffles two steps towards Jensen, dragging his belly with him. Scowling a dragonish scowl, which is mostly scaly eyebrows, Jared swings his head around and pokes at his stomach. "Huh."

Jensen takes a few steps closer to Jared. The dragon's belly rounds out beyond his frame like a pregnant barncat's, but there are no kittens here, just gold and silver and gemstones and _dragon_. The sheer mass of combined treasure and dragon takes Jensen's breath away a little. He walks up to Jared and lays a hand on his broad, heaving side. "How do you digest treasure?"

"Oh, I'm melting it."

Jensen lurches away from Jared, clutching his hand. He looks down, but the palm isn't burnt, not even red. He holds it to his cheek: it's only pleasantly warm.

"I can't burn _you_ ," Jared says, in the tone that means Jensen's being silly. "You're my dragonsmate."

"Right," Jensen says, still staring at his hand. Jared's brought up that term before. Jensen's never known quite what to do with it, what it might mean in human terms.

"I can't burn you, _and_ I can feed you."

"What?" Jensen asks, mystified. The only person doing any feeding around here is Jensen. He's the one who sneaks the cows and sheep away, who dresses them up with herbs and salt and cooks them until even Jared likes them, despite his claim that raw meat is always the best. 

But Jared is nudging something towards Jensen with his nose. "I saved some for you."

Jensen looks at the small pile of rings and brooches now lying at his feet. A trail of them leads back to the treasure pile. "You mean I can keep these?" He'll have to label them all over again, but that won't be so bad. He'll enjoy doing it, to be honest.

"No, no, you eat them."

"What."

Jared squints at Jensen. "You know, you put them in your mouth..."

"I can't eat gold rings! They'll probably kill me. Or at least tear me up." Jensen pats down his stomach, wincing at the thought.

"No they won't. You're dragonsmate. They'll make you strong, just like for me."

"I don't need to get bigger," Jensen says absently, picking up one of the rings. It's a man's ring, heavy in his hand, with a pure, colorless diamond that sparkles even in this dim cavern. "I'm tall enough."

"Not taller. Stronger. Like a dragonsmate." Jared must realize how little attention Jensen is paying. He shuffles over another step and drops his head to look into Jensen's eyes. "Taste it. You'll like it."

"You can't taste rock." Not even rock as shiny as this. 

"Come on, just try it," Jared wheedles. "It'll be like that candy you told me about."

Jensen scoffs. And yet, there is something about the diamond that reminds him of a giant crystal of sugar. Before he can think about it, he pops the ring into his mouth. And by the mountain, yes, he _can_ taste it. It's not candy, but it's pure and sweet, like the best juice squeezed fresh from the apple, like water bubbling up from the spring. Then, of course, he swallows it, because that's what you do to things in your mouth, and he can feel the ring traveling all the way down his throat, into his stomach. He could swear there's a thud when the ring hits bottom.

"Uh." 

Jared is smirking at him. "Good?"

"Uh." Jensen runs his hand over his stomach. The stomach with the priceless diamond ring it, that'd have bought five hundred Jensens, back when Jensen was only labor, bought for a price. "It's not going to kill me?"

"Dragonsmate," Jared repeats. "There's more. You should have more."

So help him, Jensen wants more. They _do_ have a taste, every gem a different one, and every one settles into his stomach with that same heavy, momentous feeling. It feels _good_ , that feeling.

Suddenly he notices that the pile that Jared shoved at his feet is gone. He tries to think how many pieces there were – eight? Ten? He presses his hand to his stomach. When he pushes the fingers in, he can feel the knobby, heavy jumble.

"Is this what it's like for you?" he asks Jared, a little breathlessly. "It feels good?"

Jared grins, showing all his teeth. "It feels _so_ good, Jensen."

"Are you going to eat the whole pile? Is that what dragons do?"

Jared regards the remaining treasure. "I guess not," he says grudgingly. "They save some, in case. But it tastes so good, Jensen, can't I eat the rest of it?"

"It's your treasure." Besides, Jensen is not in any position just now to tell other people what they should or shouldn't eat. "Uh, is it okay if I...?" He reaches out for another ring, fallen on the floor.

"Eat as much as you want! You are my dragonsmate. With _you_ , I will share all my treasure."

Jensen has a vision of all the rest of the pile fitting into his stomach. The pile is larger than him. It's a grotesque image. Jensen kind of wants it to be true.

But there's treasure to be eaten, so he puts aside dreams of physical impossibilities and starts looking for more pieces small enough for him to swallow. And there are lots of them; Jared had a big jewelry collection, which Jensen had carefully labeled and displayed, not that he can really remember caring about that. He circles the pile at crouch, swallowing each piece he finds, too eager for the next to really savor them anymore.

"Jensen," Jared groans. Jensen nearly forgot about him. He straightens up. The motion feels strange, but he ignores it. He looks over the sad remains of the treasure pile. Jared is lying sprawled against the floor, his belly hugely, heavily full.

"Are you finished?" Jensen asks, although the question seems wrong, somehow. How could a person – or a dragon – ever eat _enough_ of this stuff?

"I am very, very big, Jensen," Jared says mournfully.

"Yeah. Yeah, you are," Jensen agrees. "Can you move?"

Jared's rear paws have trouble getting traction. When he finally manages to shift his bulk across the floor, he only moves six inches. His belly holds him to the floor like an enormous dragon paperweight.

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asks, because there's a part of him that says it should.

"No. Kind of. It feels good, Jensen." A hazy, faraway look enters Jared's eyes. "It feels so very full."

"So you're finished?"

"No," Jared wails. "I can't reach the rest of the treasure. Help?"

Jensen laughs. Or, he tries to laugh, but all that comes out is a wheeze. He glances down. Oh. His stomach bulges his tunic out at least a hand's span from his body. He presses his hand to it, but there's no give. When he takes a step, his belly moves with him, but ponderously. 

He didn't even notice. "Look," he says, coming around to Jared. "Look how much I ate."

"Isn't it nice?" Jared asks. "Feeling so big?"

And Jensen has to agree it is.

He keeps feeling it, every step, as he drags each crown and scepter and jeweled helmet over to Jared. Jared takes each one in his mouth and swallows it down, carefully now, snaking his neck until the thing is swallowed into his belly. After each one, he groans. "So _big_ ," he says. And then Jensen drags over the next one, although it's work enough, just dragging his stomach along on his legs.

When the last large piece is within easy reach of Jared, Jensen shoves all the smaller pieces along with his feet until they make a small pile at Jared's side. Jensen slumps heavily down next to Jared and pulls his tunic up to look at his stomach, swollen far out into his lap. It's lumpy. He can see the curves of individual rings and brooches. "I don't think I can get up again," he tells Jared.

"Me either," Jared agrees.

But there are rings left to eat, and they are no less appealing than before. Jensen picks up one and swallows the hard metal lump of it. He can almost hear the clank as it falls against the others. And now another.

He hardly notices them, one after another, until there is only one dainty lady's ring left, and his stomach is bulging out like a woman with nine months of his child, only _he_ has a kingdom's worth of treasure in his stomach. He is wealthy beyond any man's dreams. 

He swallows the last ring, and then idly he tries to shove himself to his feet. He can't do it. His legs are too weak to hold up the weight in his belly. "Look, Jared," he huffs. He barely has the room left to take a breath. "Look how fat I am."

It takes a while for Jared's head to swing around. When it does, he nuzzles against Jensen's huge, treasure-filled belly. "You are fat with treasure," Jared agrees. "I told you."

"Yeah, you did." He aches, kind of, like the good tired ache of a hard day's labor. 

"I am, too. I am the fattest dragon in all the land."

"I believe it." Jensen pats Jared's side. His belly blocks out most of the cave from Jensen's sight. He must, Jensen imagines, look like he swallowed a boulder the size of himself. Which is about what Jensen looks like now. He rubs the solid mass of his stomach, and he wishes there were just one more ring left for him to eat.

END


End file.
